


Unbroken Messages

by B_Radley



Series: Genesis and Coda [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Like an AM radio sometimes, Love, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Testing the Force.Messages from a huntress.Two slicers find a way.





	Unbroken Messages

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit in the future from current story, but not far. No spoilers for it.
> 
> Fluff warning.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr in a slightly different form.

Bryne Covenant walks out into the crew’s lounge of the _Draq’stone._ His eyes are thunderous as he had realized when he came awake that Ahsoka had already left.

He sighs as he thinks about their brief time together. A loss of time that was common in their disordered lives. He rolls his eyes as he looks down at himself, realizing that he had walked out in his underwear.

Something he might have to watch, now that the old ship had a crew.

A crew of misfits, to be sure, but one that might not appreciate the view.

A couple of them might.

He takes a deep breath and reaches out to the Force. He feels himself strain as he reaches out to find that bright blue and orange light in his Force-sense.

He slumps after a moment. 

Nothing.

His eyes catch on something across the room on the table of the lounge. A steaming ceramic mug. His nostrils flare as the fragrance reaches them. A small card rests against it.

In neat, broad strokes, a small symbol can be seen. A small symbol from his heritage.

The sigil of the First Corellian Hell, the Seat of Tempest, Bringer of Storms.

For about the fiftieth time, he wonders if Bail Organa knew the significance of the codename he had chosen for him.

A few of the other eight Bringers of the Hells rest quietly in their own quarters.

He focuses on the cup and card. He reaches out with his right hand.

Covenant shakes his head. He drops his right hand and lifts his left.

Maybe it will feel different with the left hand.

The twelve-year old immediately takes over his mind. _You’ve been saying that since puberty, bud._

He closes his mind to everything but the cup and card.

His hand starts to shake as he closes his eyes. His mind connects to a small corner of a mystical partner.

His senses detect the quivering noise of the ceramic on the wood. The smell of the rich caf becoming more insistent in his nostrils.

The sliding sound as the cup moves. The feel of paper of the card as he reaches up with his right to catch it.

The bellow of surprise as he feels the energy field let go of the caf cup.

_Wait, what?_

His eyes snap open. A pair of thunderous gray eyes look up at him from one end of the couch. The couch between him and the table.

He moves closer, breathing a sigh of relief when he realizes that the caf cup and its spilled contents lie on the thick blanket that covers Phygus Baldrick, rather than skin.

“You asshole,” he says, menace in his voice. “Can’t you practice that shit somewhere else?”

Bryne sees his eyes soften as his eyes fall on the note. He hears a noise from the other end of the couch.

A pair of golden eyes, framed in light blue skin stare out at him, their sulfurous anger lancing him.

Ano Lessi, Senator Riyo Chuchi’s talented slicer pushes herself up, from where she lies opposite Baldrick.

Both clothed under the blanket. Covenant looks down as he glimpses the blank holoviewer still on, the plates and cups on the smaller table.

He smiles as he realizes that in their own way, the two slicers have found a path to walk. 

Together.

One, a prickly introvert who eschews touch, preferring to communicate through text, the other a particularly gregarious extrovert who craves the company of others—a craving not always satisfied with the isolated life of a rebel/slicer/failed Jedi.

Ano starts to bring her comm up for one of her patented biting rejoinders. She stops as she sees him look at the card in his hand.

She sees Phygus’s expression, then moves her gaze back to his ‘little’ brother. 

She feels her eyes widen at the hint of tears in the green gaze.

Without a word, Covenant turns back to the cabin. He doesn’t see the two nod and smile at him. 

Nor does he see Ano reach out and awkwardly grasp Baldrick’s hand.

Once inside, he sits on the bed. He turns and places his hand over the slight indentation on the other side. 

He reads the Aurabesh words on the card stock, for the third time.

_Sorry I had to leave, Bait. Idiots called for help. You know me. I’ll see you when I see you._

The message was not signed with her name or an initial.

Instead a tiny symbol, indescribable in Basic, or even in the base-language for anyone who can’t hit the trills. 

An ancient symbol of an _akul_ , the apex predator, with two lines extending from it. A representation on the world of her birth for the strength of the hunter’s heart.

The symbol itself is surrounded by an upside down triangle. A symbol of one as close as a sister’s world, for the soul—the mind, the heart, and the body.

All surrounded by the human representation—on many worlds—of the heart.

Symbols of words that they never have to say to one another.

His dormant Force-sense takes that opportunity to kick in. That bright light and laughter flows through him. Just in time.

_Guess it is still bent._

_But not broken._


End file.
